


31 Days of Porn, Uglywettie Style - Day #21

by UglyWettieWrites



Series: 31 Days of Porn, Uglywettie Style [8]
Category: Dave Tiler - Fandom, Single Father - Fandom
Genre: 31 Days of Porn Challenge 2017, Chair Sex, Clothed Sex, Coitus Interruptus, Dirty Talk, Erotica, Established Relationship, F/M, Single Father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyWettieWrites/pseuds/UglyWettieWrites
Summary: Dave has a full house, so it's hard to get a moment alone for him and his girlfriend to really enjoy each other. Libby waits for him at his studio, eager to make love in the light of day for once.





	31 Days of Porn, Uglywettie Style - Day #21

She lay on her stomach on the chaise, looking through a magazine. 

She heart the telltale snap of a camera and smiled.

“Darling. You’re back.” She threw the magazine aside and rose. He snapped a couple of photos of her walking to him. He put the camera behind his back as she wrapped her arms around him.

“Don’t you already have enough photos of me, huh? Anyone looking through your roll might think you’re a bit obsessed.” She tucked her face into his neck and took a deep breath. He smelled like wind, and the faraway scent of smoke.“You came in the bike? I didn’t hear it.”

“No, Tanya dropped me off. I had the bike this morning.” He put the camera down on his desk and wrapped both arms around her. The studio was so quiet. After being with Dave for nearly a year, the silence was a miracle.

For that matter, so was the time alone.

She rubbed herself against him, unzipping his leather jacket.

“Exactly how long has it been?” she said.

“Since what? Since we started dating?” he asked.

She pulled him toward the chaise, shaking her head slowly. “No, love. Since we fucked.”

Her heart skipped a beat as his cheeks reddened at her language. Big tough guy in a bike, but he fell to pieces at a caress.

“Didn’t we fu-weren’t we together last night?”

She pushed him into the chair and knelt in front of him, unbuckling his belt.

He looked toward the door. Tanya was waiting in the car. She was playing on her phone, but he couldn’t be sure how long it would take for her to notice he hadn’t come back out. It could be now. It could be in half an hour.

She took off her blouse. She wore a magenta silk teddy underneath. She unbuttoned her jeans and lowered them past her hips. The silk was already darker with wetness between her legs.

“Was that what you call fucking? Shoe wedged in the bottom of the door, in the dark, with the sheets over us for extra security?” She rubbed the growing bulge in his jeans. She set him free with a growl.

“I have children, Libby. That’s the price to play,” he said. His voice was squeaky with arousal.

“Biting the fucking pillow when you licked my pussy, so soft and sweet, and made me come, again and again-” His face was a moue of misery as she licked the head of his cock after every other word.

He breathed through his nose, but didn’t make a sound - force of habit. She pouted and pulled down the top of her teddy, pressing her breasts against his hips. She pulled up his shirt and licked his flat belly as she stroked him with her other hand. His lower lip trembled. She stood up and kicked off her jeans, turning around to let him get good look at her ass. He sat up to caress, but just as soon as he touched silky flesh he pulled her to him and buried his face there.

He finally dared to groan into her skin. Her toes curled on the carpet. He pulled her teddy down, pulling her hips toward him. She bent over to expose the plump lips of her cunt between her thighs. A clear thread of wetness went from her slit to the silk. He licked the cloth.

“You’re not selling this,” he said, then spread her wide and licked her. She sighed, pressing his head into her.

“No, baby. I want to put it back on later-” she gasped as his tongue flicked on her hard clit “-put it back on and wet it with your come too. _And you're mine._ ” 

He stopped licking and pulled her onto his lap. His hard cock slid in the crack of her ass. He fondled her blindly, panting in her ear.

“I don’t have anything,” he said, biting her earlobe softly, then licking.

“I’m good, baby. We discussed it,” she said, but her heart beat fast. It was a big step. She spoke of him filling her up all the time - creampies were a kink of hers - but they had not actually done it.

“You sure? You been on it long enough?” He rubbed her clit and rubbed his his cock between her pussy lips.

“Yeah. Been good for months,” she said, referring to her birth control.

She turned around, straddling him. He was still fully dressed, jacket and all. His thick cock stuck out of the open v of his jeans. She pulled them down further, but stopped him when she tried to take off the jacket.

“No. I like it,” she said, and sank onto him. “Billy bad ass,” she said, beginning to ride him. She took his face in her hands. He lunged forward, trying to kiss her, but she stayed just out of reach. She put a hand behind her, on his knee, and rolled her hips quickly. He hissed softly.

“Don’t you like it?” she said. She rubbed her clit, then put those two fingers in his mouth. He closed his eyes and sucked. He mmmmed quietly.

“You know, you’ve singlehandedly tripled my business,” she whispered in his ear. His cock stretched her so well, that even the memory of it when he wasn’t around was enough to flood a drawerful of knickers.

She grabbed the cushioned back of the seat behind him and rode him slow and deep, rubbing her naked body against him. The way the jacket’s zippers bit into the tender flesh of her breasts and belly made her bare her teeth. She squeezed around his cock, hard, pulsing her muscles around him hard enough to make him arch.

“Jesus!” he whispered, then bit into the top of her breast.

She squeezed him so good it was an exquisite effort to move inside her.

“Fuck me, Dave,” she said in his ear. She looked in his eyes. She loved how they turned dusky gold when she aroused him like this. And she loved being able to do it in the light of day, to see him clearly, for once. She bit his bottom lip, sucking it hard enough to make him groan. “Now.”

He held her hips tight and pushed into her, slowly, his brow furrowed with concentration.

“Is it hot?” she said, letting him guide her hips. His brow was now beaded with sweat. He nodded, sighing. She pulled up his shirt again to caress his nipples. She let him bury himself inside her to the root, stretch her pulsing cunt, then thrust her hips and squeezed again, letting him slide inside her, inch by inch, slowly.

“Fuck, sweetie, I don’t think I can stand this for much longer.” He spoke through his teeth, still whispering.

“So you like it?” she said, pulsing around him and rolling her hips to start the slow penetration again.

“Oh God,” he said. His hands shook on her hips. It was the first time they didn’t use anything, so she knew he wouldn’t last long...but still. She could get her jollies before he filled her up.

She squeezed around him, then slid up his shaft, then squeezed, then moved.

“Doesn’t that feel good?” she said, pinching his nipple.

He bit back a moan. “Yeah.” She moaned roughly in his ear as the crown of his cock caught in her opening. She froze, moving just enough to let him pop out, then stretch her open again, then pop back out, then in, playing with the head of his cock.

He grunted. She smiled.

“Let me hear it, for once, baby. Do you love it?”

He put his head back and finally, let out a delicious little whimper. It made her twitch.

“That’s beautiful,” she said. “I want more.” She sank all the way onto him again, moving faster.

He moaned at full volume, a rough tomcatty purr that took her breath away.

“Fuck, baby!” she said, riding him with blind abandon. He wrapped his arm around her back. The leather slid on her sweat. He tugged at her nipple with his other hand. She buried her fingers in his hair. He slapped her bouncing ass and grunted, biting. Her pussy was on fire.

He moved underneath her, fucking into her and moaning on each thrust. She was seeing colors it was so good.

“God. Baby, fuck it wetter-” she rode him, pressing his face into her breasts. He made her sternum vibrate with his response. She wanted to see his eyes. She took his face in her hands and his teeth were bared with lust. It made her want to cry it was so hot. Had he done it before when they moved over each other in the dark? If so, it was fucking delicious.

She licked his top lip. “Do I make you eager?” They had reached the magic groove where he was nearly pulling all the way out and fucking back into her to the base.

He grunted rhythmically. She wasn’t just going to come. He was going to make her come. Hard. Soak him with her come. Pressure built up in  her lower belly. He felt her increasing tightness and fucked harder. For once, he wouldn’t have to muffle her cries with his goddamned hand-

“Dad! What are you doing?!” The large metal door trembled. She was trying to get in.

They froze. “Tanya! Stay right there!” His voice did not invite argument. The trembling stopped.

She slapped his shoulder, on the verge of tears. “Why didn’t you say anything?” She rolled off him reluctantly, stared at the glossy purple head of his cock and started to dress.

“Dad, I’ve got things to do.” She knocked insistently.

“I’ll be right out, honey,” he yelled. They couldn’t find anything to dry him off so she sucked him clean. He cursed softly and tucked himself back into his jeans. She dressed quickly, then wrapped the teddy in a sodden ball in her hands.

“You didn’t say shit!” she said, going in her purse for a mirror to check herself. She looked freshly fucked. Full stop.

“I said Tanya dropped me off,” he ran his fingers through his hair and grabbed a bottle of water to clean off the pussy off his face.

“Yeah.  _ Dropped you off _ . Not that she was waiting for you. I assumed I would drive you home when we were done.” She grabbed the water and cleaned up as well. She smoothed her hair and put it up in a messy bun.

“I’m so sorry, honey. I didn’t think you would, um, be waiting for me,” he said, hugging her and nuzzling her forehead. She melted in his arms.

Tanya slapped the door with frustration. “I’m getting in my car, dad. And I’m gonna drive away if you don’t hurry up.”

“I have to go,” he said. “I’m going to a new client meeting with Tanya, then back home. Meet me there?”

“Of course,” she said, putting on her shoes. “Dinner’s meatloaf, potatoes, and peas.”

“Don’t bother tonight,” he said, zipping up his jacket. “Kid’s are going to my sisters, remember? Dani’s birthday sleepover party. ” He winked at her.

“Ohhh,” she said. It was the first time they would be alone in the house. For a whole night.

“I can properly make it up to you for that filthy mouth.” He kissed her softly.

“Oh aye? I’ll warn the neighbors,” she yelled after him as he walked out the door.


End file.
